


Something I Wish I'd never have to do

by mad_chesh



Series: Trials of Apollo [1]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: #Lester's mom who doesn't even exist #angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_chesh/pseuds/mad_chesh
Summary: Apollo telling Lester's mom his son diedTakes place after Apollo regained his godhood





	Something I Wish I'd never have to do

I hate this, I hate my life, and I hate Zeus.  
And more than everything, I hate standing in front of that old door, waiting for something to happen. Well, more precisely, for me to knock. But I couldn't resign myself to, I was going to destroy a family, once again, maybe it was better to let them believe Lester may still be alive ?  
But, I promised to come back, and while I didn't want to break another promise, I had to do this, for Mrs Papadopoulos. I lifted my hand and finally knocked on the door. She opened it, and a confused expression grew on her tired face.

"Hello, sir. May I help you ?" She politely asked. Of course, I wasn't in her son's body anymore, she couldn't have recognized me.

"I-I need to talk to you. It's extremely important." I managed to say, I must have looked really troubled, because she let me enter and made me sit on her sofa.

"You're lucky, I was making tea, let me get one cup for you, dear."

Despite everything she went through, she still was kind and caring, even with a stranger. That only made my chest tighten with guilt, while I was nervously readjusting the pan of my shirt. She put my cup on the table and sat in front of me. I watched the steam drawing figures above my drink as I tried to form words to tell her the truth.

"Mrs Papadopoulos, I- your son, Lester, is dead. His body has been destroyed during a fight against terrible forces, but he was very brave, he fought for the lives of hundred of persons and-" When I looked at her heartbroken gaze, I cursed myself. How could I be so stupid ? Lying to her as she's learning her son died. So, I told her the truth. I told her everything that happened, my head lowered to not look at her face.

But when I finished my tale, tears were menacing to fall from my eyes. I clenched my fist, took a shaking breath and told her:

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything" Then, I broke down. I sobbed like a baby along with her, despair and grief rolling down my cheeks, regret of everything I've ever done, once more.

Before I could hate me even more, she was in font of me, and then, she did something that surprised me the most  She hugged me. Me. The one that took away her son(well, technically, it was Zeus, but I didn't protect him). So I did the most obvious thing; I put my arms around her, clutched her closer and cried in her neck, while she was soaking my shoulder wet. We both wailed the loss of someone innocent, because the wrath of the gods. Ah, that made me laugh. Me, an Olympian, grieving over someone's death provoked by gods, something I've done all my life.

Finally, my tears stopped flooding and we separated. She rested her hand on my shoulder, smiling softly at me, a forgiving yet broken smile.

"I forgive you. You didn't deserve this, neither did my boy," a muffled sob escapes her lips "but we have to go on, while carrying this burden, so we don't forget those we lost. Promise. Promise me you'll remember."

A promise, again. But this time, I didn't hesitate when I answered:

"I promise" 

I will remember every person I met, who died because of me. I will remember, to stop numberous deaths and useless grieving.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @ArtJunkyard 's oneshot where Apollo meets Lester's mom


End file.
